Card Captor Helga
by Musa-Mistical
Summary: Helga, encuentra un libro y tras abrirlo livera una carta y a su vez otras cartas un simpatico peluchito llamado Kero la ayudara a recolectarlos para salvar el mundo ¿Podra esta niña ruda atrapar las Cartas magicas?. Crossover SCC x HA
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Helga

Parte 1: La aparición de las Cartas y la destrucción del Mundo

Era un día típico de la semana, las clases habían terminado y los chicos de cuarto grado se dirigieron al campo Gerald. En el camino Helga se sentía algo distraída, es eso cuando llegan al campo Helga fija su vista en un tacho de basura, que llamaba su atención pero no quería ir, después de 3 horas de juego los chicos se retiraban Helga, que se estaba yendo, miro nuevamente el tacho de Basura se acerca, y ve sus interior en el fondo estaba un extraño libro, la chica lo toma e intenta abrirlo sin ningún éxito, en eso Arnold se le acerca Helga se asusta y después le dice

"¡Que te pasa Cabeza de Balón!""

"¡Tranquila Helga, solo quiero saber que haces, eso es todo!"

"¡Pero, que te puede importar Arnoldo, déjame en paz!"

"Como quieras Helga..." Arnold se va sin decirle nada a Helga

"Casi Arnold, me descubre… Me llevare este libro a casa y allí lo veré mas tranquila"

Helga, regresa a casa, como su padre esta en su trabajo mira si su madre esta en la casa, estaba dormida en la mesada, la chica solo movió la cabeza y se retiro, al entrar en cuarto abrió su ventana, tenia mucho calor, mira el libro e intenta una vez mas, el libro se abre por fin, dentro de el había cartas con unos lindos diseños toma uno, al mirar lo que decía lo reprodujo en voz alta

"¿Viento?"

La carta comenzó a brillar, un fuerte viento encegueció a Helga, las cartas del libro, salieron disparados para afuera, después de aquella espectacular huida Helga pudo abrir los ojos cuando frente a ella había una especie de peluche con alas, que flotaba frente a ella, Helga pego un grito y tomando un almohadón le pego de lleno a la pequeña criatura nokeandola, la chica se acerca y mira cerca de la ventana mientras la criaturita se despertaba, Helga tomo distancia, mientras el ser se elevaba, Helga pregunto

"¿Qué demonios eres?"

"¡Hey niña loca, debes tranquilizarte, mi nombre es Kerberos! ¡Soy el guardián del libro y de las cartas Clow" contesto el alado

Helga estaba algo asustada pero reacciono a tiempo.

"tranquilo Chiquitín, no entiendo nada, de nada, si quieres las cartas, volaron por la ventana" señalándolo

"¿Qué? ¡Las cartas desaparecieron!" Dijo Kerberos asustado

Helga le dijo "Sipiti"

"si las cartas desaparecen, el mundo se destruirá ¡Se Destruirá!" dijo Kerberos a una Helga asustada.

"¿Destruirse? ¿El planeta desaparecerá?" Dijo muy asustada Helga

"¡Tú, pequeña eres la nueva card captor! Toma esta llave, que puedes atrapar las cartas" le dijo Kerberos

"¡No, yo no lo voy hacer!" le decía Helga

"¿Qué no lo harás? ¿Quieres ver al mundo destruido?" dijo Kerberos

"para entonces yo soy la única salvación" contesto Helga

"¡Si! ¡Tu, los liberaste y es tu deber de recolectarla, si quieres salvar al mundo!" Le dijo Kerberos

"¡Estabien lo haré, pero me gustaría que esto este en secreto, por que si no..." Le contesto Helga

Kerberos, levanto el libro y de el, salio una llave que fue directo a Helga la chica, extiende, las manos, la chica lo tomo entre sus manos y Kerberos, le dijo.

"¡Niña solo di Libérate!"

"¡Libérate!"

Aquella llave se trasformo en un báculo, Helga estaba impresionada, entonces el peluchito le dice

"¡Vamos, tenemos que encontrar las cartas!"

"creo que te estas volviendo loco, ¿Cómo los encontraremos?" Decía Helga

"Yo, te ayudare, vamos pequeña" le decía Kerberos

Arnold estaba ya en su casa cuando entra, al mirar al techo, una extraña figura se erguía ante el, el chico sale por el techo para verlo de cerca, pero la figura sale disparada dejando a Arnold Perplejo, mira abajo y se asombra al ver a Helga corriendo en la dirección de la figura, pensando de que estaría en peligro sale de la casa con un abrigo, tras la chica, Kerberos le señala el cielo y Helga observa la figura de un pájaro enorme y le pregunta al peludito

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Es Fly, tenemos que atraparlo!"

De repente la gigantesca ave se detiene en un lugar, que Helga no conocía, el ave al verla a los ojos intento huir Kerberos, le dijo a Helga

"Niña levanta el báculo, y pronuncia después de mi..."

"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!" le dijo Kerberos

"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!" contesto Helga

Un circulo, apareció debajo, de ella y la gigantesca ave se trasformo en una carta, Helga lo toma entre sus manos, observa la carta desde lejos Arnold estaba perplejo por lo que, vio sumamente asustado se alejo de allí regresando a la casa, Helga regreso caminando, pero Kerberos le dijo que probara la carta Helga no entendía que es lo que decía, pero Kerberos le dijo alfil

"Libera el báculo con esta frase que usaras mientras recolectas las cartas... Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mi, Te lo ordeno por el acuerdo que tengo con tigo... ¡Libérate!"

"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mi, Te lo ordeno por el acuerdo que tengo con tigo... ¡Libérate!" Helga observo como el báculo tomaba su forma

"Toma la carta y pronuncia su nombre en este caso di ¡Fly! Y mira lo que sucede" le dijo Kerberos

"¡Bien! ¡Fly!" dijo Helga al golpear la carta

El báculo le había crecido alas, tras lo cual Helga toma vuelo por arriba de las casas, esta emocionada y pasa por casa de Arnold, este al ver arriba ve algo volando, sale al techo pero aquel objeto desapareció, espero a Helga pero, nunca llego, el Abuelo lo llamo a cenar el chico entra y va a cenar, Helga llega a la casa en báculo toma la forma de un dije como una llave, Kerberos se hizo el muñequito de peluche, la chica entro a la casa y Mirían, que estaba algo dormida, le indica que se lave las manos y valla a comer Helga sube a su, cuarto cierra la puerta Kerberos sale de su hombro y se acuesta en la cama de Helga, la chica esta por dejar la carta, cuando Kerberos le cuenta

"Niña no dejes la carta, allí ponla dentro del libro pero antes tienes que poner, tu nombre para que la carta no se escape"

"¿Mi nombre?"

"Si, tu nombre..." le decía Kerberos algo fastidiado

"OK, es H.e.l.g.a..." ponía Helga debajo de la carta

"¿Helga?" Mi nombre es Kerberos, ¡Puedes llamarme el gran Kerberos!"

"¡Si, como no!... Kero"

"gran Kerberos"

"Kero"

"gran Kerberos"

"Kero y se queda así pequeñito" le dijo Helga, con una mirada asesina, el peluchito acepto su nombre

"Helga, trata de que nadie sepa de esto por que se asustarían y eso es peligroso" le contó Kero

"¿A Nadie? ¡Ni a mis amigos!"

en eso una voz afuera de su cuarto se escucho "¿con quien hablas Helga?"

la chica se sorprendió con la voz de su madre "¿eh?... con nadie Miriam, es solo que estoy ensayando para una obra de la escuela"

"esta bien, pero no te demores, ya es hora de cenar"

"¡si Miriam! En un momento bajo"

Después de haberle contestado a su madre, Helga preparo la cama "¡Te traeré comida Kero, pero quédate aquí! Pórtate bien Kero"

Beso en la cabeza del pequeño Kero, y bajó a cenar.

En casa de Arnold, el abuelo conversaba con el chico "¿Qué tienes chaparrito?"

"Abuelo ¿alguna vez viste alguna criatura extraña?"

"¡No que yo sepa!"

"Entonces no se lo que vi"

"¿Qué viste enano?"

"Cuando subí, a mi cuarto, en el techo de cristal estaba una enorme figura, subí a verlo y salio volando, cuando mire para abajo estaba Helga corriendo en la dirección de aquella figura, así que Salí corriendo tras ella, cuando llegue me escondí vi a Helga diciendo unas frases, tras lo cual, sello aquella figura en una especie de carta, además cerca de ella estaba volando una especie de peluche con alas, que hablaba con ella Salí corriendo hacia acá para que ella no me viera, espere que ella volviera pero lo ultimo que vi fue una extraña figura que desapareció... ¿Estoy loco Abuelo?"

"¿Loco, no? Estas súper loquito Chaparrito"

"sabes que Abuelo, me iré a dormir"

"Descansa enano, mañana estarás en la escuela".

"Abuelo mañana es Sábado, no vamos a la escuela"

"Ha... entonces duerme... lo necesitas"

"Si, gracias Abuelo"

Helga, subió a su cuarto, allí lo esperaba Kero, con cara de mucho hambre la chica le da un plato de puré de papa con albondigon, Quero comió a mas no poder, la chica comenzó a reír por la forma de comer, del peluchito mientras Kero terminaba se cambio en el Armario, se puso su pijama, rosa y se acostó, se durmió junto a Kero.

Continuara...

Escena del próximo capitulo... 

"Soy Kerberos el Grande..."

"Kero, ¡Cállate!"

"Siempre, me estas deteniendo"

"Soy Helga Pataky, una Card Captor, en el siguiente capitulo, una carta Bubbles, llenara el colegio de burbujas, el maestro Simmons desaparece por culta de Little y mi querido Arnold, me enfrenta, por lo que el vio dejándome, entre la espada y la pared, solo soy una chica, que voy hacer"

"¡Que te parece terminar!""

"¡Kero!, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡Libérate!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por la Rewiu de esta historia, asi que paso lista por los que me mandaron Rewiu...

**teddyetere:** Aqui... colocando otro capitulo jejejejeje esa es mi respuesta a tu pregunta, gracias por comentar

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** si no es dulce Sakurita, por esa razon la eleji, por ser ruda y fuerte y creo para mi, que es mejor como Card Captor, pero bueno es mi opinion y gracias por comentar

una vez a la semana subire un capitulo, podre atrasarme, pero es para hacer un buen capitulo y que no pierda el hilo, los personajes aqui mostrados no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos, creadores.

* * *

**Parte 2: Burbujas, pequeñez y descubrimiento**

El sábado era normal menos en casa de Helga, la chica evitaba de que sus padres preguntaban, por Kero, así que la chica saco al pequeño a pasear

"¡Que día que tengo hoy, gracias a ti Kero!""

"¡Tranquila Helga, mientras lo ocultes nada malo pasara!"

"¡Pero, por todo esto estoy loca, pequeñito!"

"¡Te dije que no me digieras pequeñito!..." Le decia Kero

"¡Bla, bla, bla!" Se burlaba Helga por el pequeñito

Helga, pasa por la escuela pero kero le extraña algo dentro, así que la chica se detuvo mirando la escuela, cuando, Helga siguió comino se detuvo en seco, giro y miro una vez mas kero, mira y le pregunta

"¿Qué pasa Helga?"

"¡Es que dentro de la escuela siento una presencia!..."

"¡Es una carta Clow! Entremos ¡Ya!" contesto el alado

Helga intento entrar a la escuela pero le era inútil, así que sin que nadie la viera, llamo el báculo, y a Fly subió por el techo. Allí estaba abierto así que entro pero es sorprendida por un grupo de burbujas cubriendo todo, Helga intento pasar pero le era imposible, así que utilizo a fly para pasar, en eso ve que desde la oficina del director salían las burbujas al entrar, ve a una pequeña, que entre las burbujas jugaba Helga se quedo mirándola pero Kero la interrumpió

"Helga ¡tu trabajo!" señalándolo

"¿Qué? ¡Si claro! " Dijo Helga algo confusa

Helga dijo "Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!"

La carta tomo, la forma y fue directo a Helga, la chica saco su lapicera y escribió, su nombre, lo guarda y salen del colegio, regresaron a casa y la chica toma el camino, del parque allí estaban los chicos de cuarto grado jugando contra los de quinto grado, Helga se acerca para ver mejor en eso sin darse cuenta se sentó cerca de Lila Kero se sintió raro por ella Lila, al ver el muñequito de Helga solo sonrió, el partido estaba por terminar cuando Lila le pregunto a Helga

"¿Helga que haces con ese muñequito?" Dijo muy extrañada Lila

"He!, es un regalo eso es todo... déjame en paz señorita perfecta!" le contesto Helga

"¡solo preguntaba, nada mas!" le decía Lila

"¡Bien, gracias!" dijo Helga, se levanto y se retiro

"¡Esa Lila es una!..." decía Helga entre dientes

"¡Helga, tranquila, sabes esa chica me resulta extraña, a ti ¿no?" Le dijo Kero

"¡es solo Lila, se que es insoportable pero no le doy la hora!" Le contesto Helga

El partido llego, a su fin dejando a los chicos del cuarto ganadores, Arnold vio como se alejaba Helga y salio tras ella, la alcanzo en el camino de salida del parque, llamando su atencion

"¡Helga, espérame!" Le decía Arnold

"¡Arnold! ¿Qué tienes cabeza de balón?" Le decía Helga

Arnold tomo un respiro, miro a Helga y al mismo tiempo miro, al pequeño peluche en el hombro de la chica

"¡Helga, ayer te vi. corriendo por mi casa! ¿Te paso algo?" le dijo Arnold

"¿Correr? Estas loco Arnoldo, si corro es mi problema no me molestes si, ya estoy de malas por tu culpa, déjame en paz" Decía Helga

"es que te seguí y me pareció haberte visto con ese muñeco que volaba" le decía Arnold

Helga comenzó a sudar frió Kero, estaba en la misma situación, la chica no savia que contestar, Arnold esperaba una respuesta así que Helga solo le dijo

"¿Me esperarías un segundito?"

"¡Si!"

Helga se alejo un poco escondiéndose en un matorral converso con Kero

"¡Que hago, Kero!..." le decía Helga

"¿No lo puedes evadir al chico?" le pregunto Kero

"¡Si el pudo ver a Fly, entonces le contare todo, yo confió en el!" contesto Helga

Kero savia que si alguien mas puede ver a Fly es por el poder que tiene así que acepto el desafió de Helga, la chica salio de los arbustos dándose cuenta que Arnold no dejo el lugar por nada del mundo, al acercarse Helga le pregunta

"¿Ayer viste alguna figura extraña?"

"¡Si, era como un ave gigantesco!" dijo Arnold

"Mañana en mi casa a las 12 del mediodía cabeza de balón, te contare todo, pero mas vale que no digas nada entendido" le dijo Helga

"¡Bien! ¡Estaré allí!" dijo Arnold mas que intrigado

Helga salio del parque, al llegar a su casa entra a su cuarto, deja la carta en su libro, Kero estaba enojado por lo que la chira hará pero desapareció cuando, la chica le trajo una bandeja de galletitas, de chispa de chocolate, después el resto del tarde preparo su tarea para el colegio el lunes

Siendo, el Domingo temprano, Helga arreglo su cuarto el día era bonito así que su padres se fueron a un día de campo Kero podía volar por toda la casa, mientras Helga preparaba su comida y la de el, en eso suena el timbre Kero desaparece por las escaleras y al abrir la puerta Helga le grita al pequeño alado

"¡Tranquilo, Kero! Es solo el cabeza de balón puedes salir"

"¿Kero?"

"Si, es su nombre..." le decía Helga

"Helga yo..." decía Arnold

"¡Pasa Arnoldo entra mucho frió!" le decía Helga al chico

"¡Helga, te he dicho que me digas el Gran Kerberos!" decía Kero al bajar por las escaleras

"gran Kerberos, pero le puedes decir Kero, por que así es mas fácil" se burlaba Helga

"Kero... Helga ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Arnold

"Ven te lo contare, en la sala te daré algo de comer y allí te lo diré" decía Helga mientras Kero, la seguía para la cocina

Cuando tenias su plato cada uno Helga comenzó a contar lo que paso desde el viernes el sábado, las cartas se las mostró pero evito sobre la destrucción del planeta, para no asustarlo, solo le dijo que abría grandes problemas por no capturar las cartas, Arnold estaba mas que asombrado, cuando terminaron Helga lavo los platos Arnold ayudo y le chica lo llevo a la azotea junto con Fly, Helga saca el Báculo y llamando a Fly el báculo le créese alas la chica toma asiento y Arnold esta sentándose atrás, Kero se agarra del hombro de Helga y los tres salen, volando pasearon, por la ciudad, ya era tarde cuando Helga dejo a Arnold en el techo de su casa, el chico le agradeció y le prometió guardar el secreto, y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera en eso al cuarto de Arnold entro Gerald y los chicos para jugar a las cartas Helga junto a Kero se van, volando Arnold saluda asta que desaparece las figuras haladas entra a su cuarto para poder jugar, a los poco minutos Helga llego a su casa, bajo justo a tiempo, ya que Mirían y Bob entraban a la casa

"Helga, Querida como estas te portaste bien" le dijo Mirían

"¡Si, Mamá limpie la casa y lo pase genial!" contestaba sarcásticamente Helga

"Que Bien, Olga tráeme una Yahoo bien fría" le dijo Bob

"Soy Helga papá..."

"Olga, Helga es lo mismo pequeña dama" le contesto Bob

"¡Déjame en paz Bob!" Dijo Helga subiendo a su cuarto

El Día termino así llegando el lunes Helga, se despertó algo mareada no lo entendía, pero no le dijo nada a Kero, se preparo y bajo, desayuno y espero el autobús desde lejos se veía, Helga sentía que su bolso estaba algo pesado pero le resto importancia, subió y se sentó con Phobes que la saludo

"¡Konnichiwa, Helga chan"

"¡Hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar tu japonés Phobes!" le dijo Helga

"¡Olvidando!"

"¿Arnold no subió?" pregunto Helga a Phobes

"No, subió Helga ¿Por qué?" pregunto Phobes

"¡Por nada, Amiga!" evadió Helga con su respuesta

"Ya llegamos a la escuela" dijo Phobes

Todos bajaron Helga acomodo su mochila, cuando ve el Pakar del Abuelo de Arnold, la chica espera que Arnold baje del auto, y se hacerla, el chico lo saluda,

"¡Helga, lindo día!"

"¡Si, tu lo dices Arnoldo!" le contestaba Helga

"gracias Abuelo, nos vemos luego" le decía Arnold alejándose con Helga

El Abuelo se resacaba la cabeza ya que le resultaba raro que Helga andará con Arnold pero le resto importancia, tomo el volante y se fue, los chicos entraron al salón corriendo cuando Helga cruza la puerta siente un escalofrió, pero entra tras ella el maestro toma asiento aun con escalofrió, Arnold nota como Helga tiembla escribe una nota y se lo entrega Helga lo lee y le contesta, lo que la chica sentía es nada mas ni nada menos que una carta Clow. De pronto el maestro desapareció delante de los ojos de los chicos todos comenzaron a gritar, Helga sale del salón Arnold va tras ella, alejada del salón llama el báculo

"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mi, Te lo ordeno por el acuerdo que tengo con tigo... ¡Libérate!"

"¡Helga es una Carta!"

"¡HELGA!" dijo Arnold desapareciendo

"¡ARNOLD!" contesto Helga al verlo desaparecer

"Helga, tranquila" Dijo una conocida voz

Kero llego a la escuela por la presencia, de la carta, Helga esta asustada y le pregunta

"¡Que hago Kero!" le decía Helga

"¡Tranquila Helga, Mira abajo!" Le decía Kero

"¡Arnold que pequeñito estas!" Decía Helga al ver a su amigo en el suelo, pero la sorprende la carta y la trasforma en un ser pequeño

"¡Helga estas bien!..." Le decía Arnold

"¡Arnold estas bien, me alegro!" decía Helga y lo abrazaba

"¡Helga la carta escapa!" dijo Kero

"¿Cómo la atrapo?" decía asustada Helga

"¡los dos suban a mi espalda que la atraparemos!..." decía kero

Kero llevo volando a los chicos, por toda la escuela, cuando de un aula, sale una pequeña sonriendo Kero voló lo mas rápido posible, para llegar, en ese momento la pequeña vuela en dirección de Helga la chica se para sobre Kero y grita

"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!"

"¡Bien echo, Helga!" Dijo Kero que estaba contento, pero cae por que los chicos crecieron y lo aplastaron, regresaron al aula el maestro estaba allí sin entender nada, siguió con la clase Helga escondió a kero para, que nadie lo viera, el día termino tedioso en camino a casa Helga, escribió la carta, con su nombre, Arnold que iba con ella miro la carta.

"¿Little?, tan pequeña y causa líos"

"Hay muchas peores Arnold" decía Kero

"Si, pero yo las capturare a todas" decía Helga contenta

Continuara...

Escena del próximo capitulo... 

"Que sucede hoy..."

"Kero, ¡Cállate!"

"Helga tranquila"

"Soy Helga Pataky, una Card Captor, en el siguiente capitulo, una carta Watery, atacara la piscina de la ciudad Kero, Arnold y Yo la detendremos, Windy intentara de asustarme y Conoceran al novio de Olga Mark, el si es bueno, solo soy una chica que no entiende en que lió se metió, además que Olga me usa como una marioneta para sus diseños"

"¡te quedan muy lindo!""

"¡Kero!, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡Libérate!"


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Helga

Parte 3: Controlando el agua

El martes amaneció frío Helga se preparo para salir, a la escuela llevaba su traje, para el frío, en la puerta, estaba Arnold esperando Helga salio con su mochila y dentro estaba Kero y las cartas, los chicos emprenden el camino, mientras caminan, Arnold le pregunta a Helga

"¿Cuántas te faltan Helga?"

"¡No se, por el momento tengo tres cartas!" Contestaba Helga

"¡Pero Kero no te dijo cuanto eran!" le decía Arnold

"No, me dijo nada, es como si me lo ocultara, el me contó anoche que hay 4 cartas poderosas esas son Agua, Tierra, Viento y Fuego además me contó que hay dos cartas mas que son importantes pero no se acuerda..." decía Helga

"Cada día esto se complica" dice Arnold

Los chicos siguieron camino ese día querían caminar juntos a la escuela Helga, noto un brillo distinto en Arnold, el chico nota que Helga cambio rotundamente eso lo hace sentir con un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, después de mucho caminar llegan a la escuela el día paso normal pero con la Atención en Helga, Arnold se perdía clases, después de un día de escuela cada uno regreso a su casa, Arnold acompaño a Helga, cuando al llegar Helga recibe una Flor de un muchacho alto rubio y apuesto la chica lo saluda.

"¡Mark, Hola cuando regresaste!"

"¡Hola querida Helga! ¿Es tu novio ese chico?" Dijo Mark

"¿Novio? Es solo mi compañero de escuela nada mas Mark" decía enojada Helga

"¡Como siempre te enojas Helgita!" contesto Mark

Arnold se rascaba la cabeza no entendía nada, así que Helga los presento

"Mark, este es Arnold y Arnold el es Mark" presentándolos

"¿Hola? ¡Helga la conoces desde hace mucho!" Dijo Arnold

"La verdad la conozco desde hace un año, soy el novio de Olga" decía Mark

"¡Tan lindo y ya se condeno a una vida de mi tonta Hermana, Olga!" dijo Helga sarcásticamente

"¿No es linda?" Dijo muy divertido Mark

"¡Yo regreso a mi casa discúlpame Helga!" le dijo Arnold alejándose y dejando a la chica con aquel sujeto

"¡Arnold!" decía Helga

"Si, te gusta, ese chico es tu chico" dijo Mark

"Mark, que esto no lo sepa nadie" contesto Helga algo enojada

"¡Si! ¡Yo te guardo el secretito!" Le dijo Mark

"¡Bien, Olga viene hoy por la tarde/noche, ¿quieres comer en casa?" Le contesto Helga

Mark le sonrió al entrar Mirían y Bob se vestían para ir por Olga al ver a Mark solo sonrieron y salieron, dejando la comida en manos de Helga y Mark, la chica subió a su cuarto, dejo las cosas en eso Kero quería bajar pero Helga se lo prohibió por la presencia de Mark, Kero se quedo pero estaba fastidioso, la chica bajo para ayudar en la cocina estaba Mark con las ollas, platos y algunas cosas que encontró en la heladera preparo varios platos, después de una hora en el cual Helga se sentía feliz con el muchacho, se habré la puerta y entra Olga al ver a Mark corre a sus brazos y lo besa Helga solo pone cara de asco, todos tomaron asiento para comer, ya era algo tarde y Helga subió para ir a dormir a la única persona que saludo con un beso fue a Mark, ya que sus padres estaban embobados con Olga y sus historias, el chico le acaricio la cabeza y le deseo buenas noches, al subir al cuarto Kero se moría de hambre la chica le dio lo que pudo recolectar algunas sobras, el pequeño alado estaba feliz por el plato, Mienta en la piscina de la ciudad, un extraño remolino, surgía desde el fondo, en casa de Helga la chica ya se durmió cuando Kero se despertó, sobresaltado, pero se volvió a dormir, ya otro día comenzaba, hacia calor así que Helga junto a su familia fueron a la piscina de la ciudad allí estaban todos, Arnold estaba con Gerald Helga buscaba a Phobes al verla la saluda y corre a su lado, en eso en el otro extremo estaba Mark en uno de sus trabajo de medio tiempo como salvavidas, Helga corrió al otro extremo solo para recibir un regaño pícaro de Mark, el savia que no era por mala sino por que es traviesa, la chiva volvió caminando al otro lado saludando a su paso a Gerald y Arnold, Phobes se tiro a la pileta hasta el fondo Helga sintió una carta Clow, miro a la pileta Phobes estaba en el fondo sin salir Helga salto a su rescate Arnold fue tras ella, lo mismo Gerald entre los tres intentaron de elevar a Phobes que se ahogaba, no podían Helga noto que el pie de Phobes estaba atrapada por un remolino en eso sintió las manos de Mark que se lanzo a la pileta y entre todos la sacaron el salvavidas le dio los primeros Auxilios, la chica reacciono estaba a salvo Helga miro la piscina Arnold noto que ella estaba mirando el fondo se acerco Helga lo aparto.

"¡Es una carta Arnold!"

"¡Por que ataco a Phobes!" le decía Arnold

"Ven a casa mas tarde, le preguntare a Kero" le decía Helga

"¡lo siento Helga, pero mas tarde vienen los chicos a casa!" le contestaba Arnold algo confuso

"OK, ¿Tienes algún localizador?" Decía Helga

"¿No?, que yo sepa" le decía Arnold

Helga fue a su bolso y le entrego un localizador redondo de color azul con pantalla, liquida, Arnold se sorprendo por lo que le da Helga y le pregunta

"¿Tu papá, no se enojara por utilizar su mercancía?"

"¡Tranquilo, estos funcionan, Mark los arreglo si te preguntan solo di que fueron un regalo de Cumpleaños!" decía Helga

"Pero falta 2 meses para mi cumpleaños..." le contestaba Arnold

"Es un regalo anticipado eso es todo" contesto Helga

Mark les pidió a todos que se fueran a casa la piscina se cerraba por hoy, todos se iban Arnold guardo el localizador y salio en el camino a casa Helga pensaba en que la carta ase daño si es peligrosa, tenia que sellarla lo antes posible, llegaron a la casa Olga comenzó a cocinar, mientras que Helga se encerró en el cuarto, Kero vio la expresión de Helga y pregunto

"¿Qué paso?"

"¡Una carta ataco a Phobes, kero, me dijiste que las cartas no eran muy peligrosas pero esta casi mata a Phobes que pasa!" Helga lo decía con algo de miedo

"las cartas no lastiman a las personas si no son alguna de los elementos, dime donde estabas cuando sucedió" le dijo Kero

"¡En la piscina de la ciudad!" dijo Helga al sentarse en la cama

Kero comenzó a recordar quien podía ser y se dio cuenta que era una carta elemento abrió los ojitos y alfil pronuncio

"la carta es Watery, es agresiva pero no tienes ninguna carta que pueda vencerla es muy difícil de atrapar" le contaba Kero

"¡Maldición!"

"lo siento, amiga" le decía Kero

"Saldré a caminar y a pensar ya vengo..." se apresuro a decir Helga

"¿Helga, puedes traerme chocolates?"

"¡Si, como no!... Kero"

"¡Gracias!"

"De nada Kero..." saliendo del cuarto y avisando, que salía tomo su abrigo

"¿Qué hago? Esa carta podría hacer algún daño a alguien" en eso frena en seco ya que casi choca con alguien

Era Mark que le dijo"¡Tranquila Helga!, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada, Mark!" le contó Helga

"¿Quieres un Helado? ¡Yo te invito!" le decía Mark

Helga saltaba de la emoción"¡Quiero uno de Chocolate!"

"De chocolate, ven vamos a comprar" le decía Mark

"este bien, ¡Gracias Mark! Helga estaba contenta en eso Gerald desde lejos miraba la escena no entendía nada de nada y siguió su camino

Después de unos minutos llego a casa de Arnold ya en la habitación Gerald le cuenta lo que vio

"¡Viejo hubieras visto, Helga estaba feliz por lo que el sujeto ese le dijo!"

"¿Acaso ese tipo es rubio y bien parecido?" preguntaba Arnold

"Si, es como dices, ahora que lo dices se parece al salvavidas de hoy"

El chico solo sonríe y le comenta "¡Es Mark el novio de Olga la hermana mayor de Helga"

Mientras tanto en la heladería Slausen, Helga comía su helado Mark pidió uno muy grande que sorprendió a Helga.

"¡Es que tengo mucha hambre!" le dijo Mark

"Claro es bueno comer lo que te gusta"

"¿Qué frió son verdad?"

"¿Frió?... Frió... ¡ESO ES EL FRIO, GRACIAS MARK! Debo irme te agradezco por el helado" Helga saludo a Mark y se fue directo a la casa

Entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta"¡Kero, se como detener a Watery!"

"¿Con que?" decía adormilado Kero

"¡Con hielo! Si la congelamos la podré atrapar" decía orgullosamente Helga

"Déjame que le envió un mensaje a Arnold" decía Kero

"Helga ¿Estas ahí Hermanita?"

"¡Que quieres Olga!"

Helga, Abrió la puerta de su cuarto mientras que Kero se escondía debajo de la cama, Olga entro con un lindo traje, rosado con volados blancos y unas botas rosadas la hermana mayor desvistió a Helga y le coloco el vestido Helga se impresione por el traje que estaba muy lindo, Olga se paro estaba orgullosa por su diseño, dejo a Helga con el Vertido y se fue a preguntarle algo a su mamá, Kero la piropeaba por el traje Helga se sonrojaba por los piropos de Kero en eso suena el localizador era Arnold, dándole el OK de esta noche, después de la cena Helga subió a su cuarto portaba el vestido, que Olga diseño mientras los padres elogiaban a Olga por su trabajo Helga subió a la azotea llamo al báculo y a fly se llevo a kero y las cartas, fue en busca de Arnold cuando llega Arnold al ver a Helga queda con la boca abierta esta impresionado, por el cambio, cuando todo paso se dirigieron a la piscina, Arnold busco el freezer del Kiosco, Helga golpeo el agua cuando un gran remolino salio de la pileta era la carta estaba bastante enojada, Arnold y Kero vieron como la carta ataco a Helga la chica llamo a Fly y salio volando Watery salio tras ella, la chica la llevo al congelador y junto con Arnold cerraron la puerta, esperaron unos minutos todo estaba en calma al abrir la puerta, vieron la figura de una mujer, con expresión aguerrida, estaba sobre lo que es agua Kero se sorprendió por Watery mientras Helga decía

"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!"

La carta tomo, la forma y fue directo a Helga, la chica saco su lapicera y escribió, su nombre, lo guarda al darse vuelta Arnold le saca una foto, Helga se sorprendió

"¡Es que estas muy linda y quería fotografiarte!" Dijo Arnold

"¡Que gracioso Arnoldo!" Le contesto Helga

"¡Helga, cuidado!" le decía Kero

De pronto una enorme ráfaga, de viento los encegueció a todos Helga, apenas vio una mujer que le sonreía, todos ven a la mujer que esta allí muy bonita y alegre Kero le dice a Helga

"¡Tranquila Helga es solo Windy, puedes sellarla, es muy dócil y tranquila!"

"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!"

"¡Eres una genia Helga déjame sacarte una foto!..." decía Arnold al sacar una foto

"¡Arnold ya cálmate, tenemos que regresar Olga querrá su trajecito" Le dijo Helga

Los tres subieron al báculo y regresaron a sus casas Helga dejo a Arnold y regreso a su casa, allí se saco el traje, dejándolo en la silla y acostándose, mientras afuera sobre el techo de una casa una chica vestida de verde veía un espejo que reflejaba a Helga durmiendo.

"Te encontré, es la marca de una carta Clow" Decía la chica en el tejado para después desaparecer

Continuara...

Escena del próximo capitulo... 

"En lo que nos metimos..."

"Kero, ¡Cállate!"

"Helga déjalo hablar"

"Soy Helga Pataky, una Card Captor, en el siguiente capitulo, llega una chica que resulta ser la prima de Lila, no solo esta interesada en Arnold sino también de las Cartas Clow, una carta esta haciendo crecer los árboles del parque, muchos se asustan, pero la sellare, aun me pregunto que es lo que hago"

"¡Quiero, un Helado!""

"¡Kero!, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡Libérate!"


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui me pongo a contestar al compas de mi respuesta... contenstare mis rewiu comensemos

**Acosta perez jose ramiro:** bueno que te puedo decir, algo en parte tienes razon, con Arnold y Tomoyo, pero aqui aparece quien se pareceria a Li completamente, y me ispire en Olga que quiere ser diseñadora y usa a Helga como maniqui viviente, y con respecto a Yukito... heeeeeeee tambien... tiene algo de Yukito... gracias por leer

**Peste21:** Gracias por tu comentario, me anima a seguir escriviendo, y si con el caracter de ella y la de Kero se me cruzan muchas cosas por la cabeza, y se leer facil... pero no tenia donde uvicar esta historia la verdad y no miento esta historia tiene 4 años ya de haber sido escrita

Gracias por leer la historia espero sus Rewiu... asi que Liberate!!!!!!!!

* * *

Parte 4: Aquí estoy soy la verdadera Card Captor

Un día de lo más que normal en la primaria PS. 118. Hasta que...

"Niños, hoy les tengo una maravillosa noticia que darles. Ha llegado a nuestra escuela una nueva alumna, y por lo que me ha dicho el director Watrhs es la prima de Lila démosle la bienvenida a Elizabet" decía el Maestro Simmons.

Todo el salón acepción de Helga quedaron fascinados por esa chica que estaba frente a ellos. Elizabet es una chica de pelo Rojizo y largo arreglado con dos moños y usa pantalones y remera en tonalidades verde. Hace una reverencia y sonríe mas al ver a Helga su semblante cambio rotundamente de alegre a seria, pero lo cambio cuando el maestro interrumpió

"Veamos dónde puedes sentarte... Ah, ya sé, atrás de Helga hay un lugar vació" decía el maestro.

Helga pensando "... Vaya, una chica nueva llega y a todo el salón se vuelve loco. Pasó lo mismo cuando Lila llegó... se nota que son primas. "

Elizabet miro de reojo a Helga, esta ni se mosqueo, estaba mas interesada en la clase que en la nueva chica en eso el maestro interrumpió

"¡Mañana iremos al parque como día recreativo será un día especial!" decía el maestro muy contento

"¡Yupi, estoy emocionada!" decía sarcásticamente Helga

"¡Helga, gracias por ofrecerte en mostrarle el colegio a Elizabet!" le interrumpió el maestro

"¿Yo?, si esta Lila para que se lo muestre yo estoy muy ocupada" contestaba malhumorada Helga

"¡Helga, por favor además tu eres buena con los nuevos alumnos!" le decía el maestro

Helga, tuvo que aceptar de todas formas estaba mas que enojada en la hora de recreo Helga llevo a Elizabet, al patio la chica la lleva a un extremo en donde no la vieran juntas Elizabet, se aleja un poco y le dice a Helga

"¿Tú, eres la Card Captor?" preguntaba Elizabet

"¡Yo...! de que hablas loca" le contestaba Helga algo nerviosa

Elizabet, saco de su bolsillo un espejo reflejo la imagen de Helga, este comenzó a brillar las cartas de Helga brillaban también, así que Elizabet se lanzo contra Helga para quitarle las cartas, las dos forcejeaban, los chicos al oírlas, salen a su encuentro las rodean y les grita y aplauden Arnold al ver esa escena intenta de separarlas Elizabet no dejaba que le quitaran la oportunidad, de obtener las cartas, en eso alguien salta la cerca trayendo una Lonchera, verde, separan a las dos chicas poniéndose delante de Helga solo sonrió, Helga lo reconoció

"¡Eres tú, Mark, que suerte que viniste!" contesto Helga

"¡Hola, Helga! Te olvidaste de tu lonchera y antes del almuerzo te lo alcanzo" decía el muchacho al entregar la lonchera

"¿Quién eres tu? ¡Nadie me detendrá!" Dijo Elizabet

Helga le contesto "¡Cállate eres igualita a tu prima una trepadora"

"¡Ya tengo que irme pórtate bien Helga, ya deja de pelear!" dijo Mark alejándose y saltando la cerca

"Si Olga no se casa con el, se lo perderá" Dijo muy sonriente Helga

"Helga el maestro Simmons quiere verte" le dijo Phobes

"¡Si, ya voy amiga!" le decía Helga

Helga entro al salón allí el maestro la esperaba, cuando se acerca observa que el maestro esta algo enojado, la chica sabe por que, así que inocentemente le pregunta

"¿paso algo malo señor Simmons?" pregunto Helga

"¡Si! ¡Helga te pedí que le enseñaras la escuela, no que te pelearas con ella!" Le dijo Simmons

"¡Ella empezó quiere algo que tengo en el bolsillo y no se lo quise dar! No es mi culpa se lo juro señor Simmons" Le contesto Helga

El maestro miro a los ojos de Helga, comprendió que la chica no mentía, pidió ver a Elizabet a la que le advirtió ese comportamiento y pidió que Lila sea su guía, ya que eran primas le seria mas sencillo, el resto del día, paso con tensión ya que Elizabet no quitaba los ojos de encima a la pobre Helga

"¡Mañana, saldremos al parque con un día de trabajo!"

"¡Viva!" gritaron los chicos

Helga solo movió la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta que Elizabet estaba en otra la chica quedo flechada por Mark, después de terminar las clases, Helga regreso con Phobes cuando ve, desde lejos a Gerald con Arnold, pero no estaban solo ellos estaban con Lila y Elizabet, Helga hervía de envidia pero vio a Phobes que estaba en la misma frecuencia, estaba celosa de Elizabet por estar cerca de Gerald, Phobes va al grupo cruzando la calle de lleno va un camión Gerald le grita

"¡PHOBES TEN CUIDADO!"

"Phobes ¡Cuidado! Decía Helga

Helga, salio corriendo atrapo a su amiga y la llevo hasta la otra vereda cayendo las dos a Helga se le cae las cosas Elizabet vio las cartas e intento agarrarla pero, al tocarlas esta le quema los dedos, mientras que los demás ayudaban a las chicas Phobes abrazo a Helga por salvarla al ver a Elizabet tratando de tomar las cartas le dice

"¡Eso es mió!"

"¡Solo lo quería juntar para ti!"

Helga se acerca y toma las cartas lo pone en su bolsillo se da la vuelta toma la mano de Phobes y salen del grupo, al llegar a casa de Phobes esta le agradeció, por socorrerla, Helga siguió su camino a casa, al llegar Olga la llevo a su cuarto la vistió con otro de sus trajes, este era como una hoja que cae en otoño un top y una pollerita lo completaban, de calzado un par de botas rosadas Olga esta feliz con el nuevo modelito, Helga se lo quita y la saca de su cuarto, Kero salio de debajo de la cama, estaba, arto de esconderse Helga pregunta si conoce a Elizabet

"¿No me acuerdo de ella pero se que Clow era hijo de un Ingles y una mujer China talvez sea descendiente..."

"Tiene un espejo con sigo" le dijo Helga

"¡Comprendo ella es descendiente no directa de Clow!" contesto Kero

Helga comprendió la magnitud del problema pero kero le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con ella por que es peligrosa, de repente suena el teléfono de su casa, es atendido por Olga Helga quiere saber quien es, en eso sube Olga con el recado

"¡Helga hermanita llamo tu amigo Arnold, vendrá a casa!"

"No te dijo para que" Helga decía algo nerviosa

"¡Helga ya tiene novio!" le dijo Olga

"¡Cállate, tonta!" dijo Helga al darse vuelta e irse a su alcoba

Helga se puso hacer la tarea en un rato termino y sonó el timbre, Helga baja rápido pero Olga se le adelanto la chica se calmo al ver a Mark, y sube pero suena el timbre otra vez, pero es Mark quien habré y deja pasar a Arnold

"Linda Helga ¡Es Arnold!" dijo Mark

"¡Gracias Mark tu nunca me avergüenzas como Olga!"

"Podemos empezar Helga..." le decía Arnold

"OK..." decía Helga

Ya en el cuarto Kero saluda a Arnold"¡Hola Cabeza de balón!"

"¡Kero!..." decía enojada Helga

"Hola, gran Kerberos" le decía Arnold

"¡Tu, si me comprendes amigo mió" decía Kero con lagrimas en los ojos

"¡deja de exagerar Kero!" le decía Helga refunfuñando

"Traje las fotos, espero que te gusten" le dijo Arnold entregando las fotos Kero estaba contento se veía, espectacular

"Arnold esto es peligroso si alguien lo ve" le contó Helga

"¡Tranquila, no hay problema, nadie lo vio solo ustedes dos!" Le contestaba Arnold

En eso una voz afuera de su cuarto se escucho "¡Ya es hora de cenar"

La chica se sorprendió era Mark "¿eh?... Ya voy Marck"

"Invita a tu amigo a cenar..." le dijo Mark

"¡Claro!... Hee... Arnold ¿quieres cenar?" le dijo Helga a Arnold con rubor en su rostro

Arnold le sonrió acepto la invitación llamo a su casa, por no poder ir, a cenar ya que lo invitaban, los dos bajaron la mesa estaba repleta de delicias ya que a Mark, cocina muy bien y ya tenia vía libre en la cocina, Arnold y Helga guardaban, la comida de Kero, en los bolsillos, después de cena, Arnold tenia que volver a casa Mark lo acompañaría Arnold le entrego las sobras a Helga ella se lo llevo a Kero Mark subió a Arnold a su moto y lo llevo a la casa, Arnold le agradeció y entro hay Mark se fue, Helga se preparo para dormir, entrada en sueño Helga ve el parque, esta allí sola cuando ve caer de los árboles sus hijas una raíz la toma de los pies asustándola de repente las ramas la atrapan y la asfixian Helga se despierta sobresaltada, y volvió a dormirse, ya de mañana Helga se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al ver a Kero le contó lo que había soñado el pequeño le dijo.

"¡Tuviste un sueño premonitorio!"

Helga se rasca la cabeza "¿Premonitorio?"

"¡Quiero decir que lo que tu soñaste, es algo que pasara!..."

"¡entonces es peligroso!"

"No lo se, tenemos que ver..."

"¡Ya es tarde tengo que irme!"

Helga, se vistió ordeno su cama y salio como un rayo, desayuno y espero el autobús, al subir Phobes la esperaba con un pastel de agradecimiento, la chica no sabia que decir solo que gracias, tomo asiento, con ella en eso suben Lila con Elizabet, esta mira de mala manera a Helga, ella no le dice nada, al llegar a la escuela el maestro los reúnen para hacer los equipos uno de los equipos estaban Arnold, Phobes, Helga y Elizabet, Helga pensó que hoy no era su día, ya en el parque los chicos se agrupan para ver lo que tiene que conseguir el equito de Arnold paso cerca de un Árbol Helga se quedo extrañada, Elizabet lo noto Helga no dejaba de ver un Árbol enorme, Arnold y Phobes regresan para ver que pasa en eso Phobes se tropieza y pierde sus gafas, Arnold intenta ayudarla, Helga al igual que Elizabet, notaron que las raíces se movían, como Phobes no podía seguir regresaron con el maestro los anteojos estaban rotos así que Helga se quedo, con ella Elizabet fue con Arnold mientras que Helga la maldecía por debajo, después de la recolección termino la clase Phobes fue llagada por Helga y Arnold, al dejarla siguen su camino al llegar a casa de Helga esta le dice

"Esta noche nos vemos en el parque"

"¿Por qué?"

"La presencia de una carta Clow".

"OK, nos vemos Helga"

"a las Ocho de la noche ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, esta claro"

"Si, mi capitán"

Después de sus respectivas cenas los chicos se encontraron el las puertas del parque, Helga llevaba el traje que Olga realizo, Arnold se quedo admirado por el modelito, pero no le dijo nada a Helga los tres entraron Kero sintió la presencia de la carta Clow, al igual que Helga entonces Helga pronuncia.

"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mi, Te lo ordeno por el acuerdo que tengo con tigo... ¡Libérate!" Helga observo como el báculo tomaba su forma

"Wow! Tengo que fotografiarlo" le dijo Arnold tomando la cámara

"¡Ya, Arnoldo! Deja de molestar" dijo Helga sonrojada

De repente las raíces atrapan a Helga dejando a Kero y Arnold anonadados, Helga intento liberarse pero por mas que luchara las raíces y las ramas la afiliaban, desde afuera Arnold y Kero intentaban de ayudar cuando una voz los detiene y giran para ver al que los detenían, vieron que era Elizabet ella salto desde la rama de un árbol, tenia una sonrisa en su cara sabia que Helga estaba en peligro

"si ella no se escapa de esta carta, la verdad no sirve para ser una card captor como yo lo seria"

"¿Tú?... Eres muy orgullosa mocosa Helga es superior a ti" Decía Kero muy enojado

"Helga muy al fondo es buena..." Decía Arnold tomándole una foto a Elizabet

"Entonces veamos si ella sobrevive a esta Carta, o muere en el intento..." Decía maliciosamente Elizabet

"¡Helga, resiste!" dijo Arnold

Desde el interior de las ramas y raíces Helga escucho la voz de Arnold su corazón latía rápidamente, mas por el amor que siente por el, comenzó a llorar por no saber que hacer, en eso las ramas le dejan espacio para que saliera, invoca a Fly y sale volando en eso el árbol toma la forma de una hermosa mujer que sonreía a Helga ella desciende, y con las palabras justas dice

"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!" pronuncio Helga

La carta regreso a su forma y va a las manos de Helga Arnold toma una foto del momento, Elizabet esta furiosa por lo que paso, Kero se venga diciéndole

"¿Qué párese, Mocosa? Ella es la verdadera Card Captor y no tu"

"no me molesto pronto tendré el poder de Clow" dijo Elizabet enojada para después desaparecer

"Vamos a Casa Arnoldo mañana hay escuela" dijo Helga a Arnold

La chica, llamo a Fly y regresaron a sus casas, para poder descansar, y que la carta Clow descansara también

Continuara...

Escena del próximo capitulo... 

"Esto es lo que sucede en el próximo capitulo..."

"Kero, ¡yo cuento lo que pasa!"

"Siempre, me estas deteniendo"

"Soy Helga Pataki, una Card Captor, en el siguiente capitulo, una carta Change cambiara las personalidades de Kero y Arnold, en casa estará mi amado que hago, además que en la carrera de obstáculo Dash, hará que Phobes sea la numero uno pero tengo que atraparla, solo soy una chica común que se metió en este lió

"¡Quiero, comer chocolate!""

"¡Kero!, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡Libérate!"


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5: Cambios desastrosos...

Comienza el día el la escuela Helga esta agotada y termina durmiéndose, en su pupitre cada tanto Arnold la tapa ya que no quiere que el maestro, se entere pero Elizabet levanta la mano el maestro la ve y le pregunta

"¿Qué sucede Elizabet?" decía el Maestro Simmons.

Todo los chicos la miran ella solo señala el pupitre de Helga, señalando que esta dormida, el maestro se acerca y mece un poco a Helga la chica, despierta

"¿Qué pasa?" decía Helga

"Helga, si no puedes dormir bien, deberías ver a un especialista" le decía el maestro acariciándole la cabeza

Elizabet miro de reojo a Helga, estaba furiosa el maestro tenia consideración con ella, dejo a Helga por el momento, en el recreo Helga se acomodaba junto a Phobes y se dormía, su amiga no la molestaba hasta la hora de entrar a clases, cuando el día llego a su fin Helga regreso a su casa y fue directo a dormir, Kero savia que la chica no se despertaría hasta mañana, así que se, va casa de Arnold allí si comían, salio de la casa y fue a la otra casa Arnold estaba haciendo la tarea cuando el peluchito entro y lo saludo sobresaltándolo

"¡Kero! ¿Le paso algo a Helga?"" decía Arnold

"¡Helga se durmió, y tengo hambre!" decía Kero con lagrimas

"¡Si quieres Quédate aquí y te traeré comida!" le contesto Arnold

"¿Puedo?, Tu si que eres bueno, ¡Gracias por ayudarme!" contestaba alegremente Kero

"¡Kero quiero preguntarte algo!" le decía Arnold a Kero

El pequeño revoloteo y presto atención a la pregunta de Arnold

"¿Elizabet puede hacerle daño a Helga?" preguntaba Arnold

"¡Esa loca, esta en persecución de las cartas Clow, ara lo imposible para dañarla. Me gustaría preguntarte algo a ti!... ¿Qué sientes por Helga?" le decía Kero a Arnold

Arnold estaba algo nervioso pero no contesto en eso entro el abuelo y Kero, se puso en el lugar de un peluchito en la habitación entraba la Abuela diciéndole que la comida estaba lista

"¡Gracias Abuelo, pero me gustaría comer, aquí si no es molestia!" contesto Arnold

"Como quieras vaquero... te traeré la comida a tu habitación" decía la abuela al salir bailando

"¿Estas bien chaparrito?" Dijo el Abuelo

Arnold le contesto "¡No tengo nada Abuelo es que tengo mucha tarea y quiero terminarla ya!"

"¡Muy Bien Chaparrito que disfrute la cena!" dijo el Abuelo dejando la habitación

"Tu abuelo no se dio ni cuenta mejor para mi amigo" Dijo cansado Kero

"Ya es tarde quédate hoy aquí y mañana regresas a casa" le dijo Arnold

"¡Si, gracias amigo!" le decía Kero

Llego la mañana Helga despertaba pero al no ver a Kero pensó que se fue, a comer a otro lugar, la chica se prepara para la escuela se ponía el vestido cuando Kero entro volando y choco contra la chica, Helga le sonríe pero cuando Helga escucho su voz se le cambio la cara

"¿Kero?" pregunto Helga

"¡Helga no son Kero soy Arnold!" Le dijo Kero

"¡No, te creo!" Le contesto Helga

El pequeño, intento revolotear llego a la cama, Helga todavía no se peino así que tenia suelto el pelo, miro al peluche y pronuncio al fin

"¿Qué paso en verdad Arnold?"

"¡Estaba en casa ayer cuando Kero entro, me contó que estabas muy cansada, así que necesitaba comer, lo invite a comer esa noche se quedo en mi cuarto, de repente una luz de color verde, entro y nos cambio Kero evito al Abuelo, para que no le preguntara esta abajo esperándonos!" Dijo Kero/Arnold con algo de rubor en las mejillas al ver a unas Helga Diferente

"Que podemos hacer..." decía Helga camino a la ventana

La chica se asomo y Arnold/Kero estaba abajo, Helga se arreglo se puso su moño, metió a Arnold en la mochila y salio con el, Marian le tenia el desayuno listo pero Helga lo rechazo y salio corriendo Arnold iba atrás, corriendo como podía al llegar a la escuela, los dos entran al salón como no había nadie, Helga saco a Arnold de la mochila, los tres se miraron pero Arnold les dijo a los dos

"¡Helga no me gustaría ser Kero! ¿Hay alguna forma de cambiarlo?"

"¡No, se si pueda tengo que ver que carta izo esto! Decía Helga

Kero/Arnold se pone serio, pensando que carta seria la del cambio, cuando entra por la Puerta Lila y detrás Elizabet, que al Ver al peluchito se los quita de las manos a Helga, Lila sabe que eso haría enojar a Helga, así que se lo quita a su prima y se lo regresa a Helga sin emitir ni un solo sonido, Elizabet, se ofende un poco y va a sentar Helga coloca a Arnold/Kero en el bolso dejándolo abierto para que el pobre pudiera respirar, las clases fueron normales en la hora de Almuerzo Helga se escapo llevándole algo de comer a Arnold que seguía en el bolso, al estar sola le entrega un Emparedado y una leche Arnold esta maravillado por el tamaño de los alimentos y comienza a comer siendo observado por Helga que apenas sonríe, Arnold al notarlo apenas se rumorea.

"¡Helga! Alguna reacción de la carta que me cambio"

"¡Nada! Será mejor que te quedes en casa de Arnold... Es decir en tu casa con Kero, para que estén juntos mientras yo averiguo que carta es."

Helga, acaricia la cabeza de Arnold/Kero y de repente, se da cuenta que Lila esta en la puerta toma y esconde a Arnold en el pupitre colocando su característico, rostro mira enojada.

"¿Qué quieres Lila?..."

"Nada… ¿Qué haces sola Helga?... estas descompuesta" le dijo Lila

"¡Por Dios no puedo comer en paz, lejos de todos!" contesto Helga, sumamente enojada

Lila, se da la vuelta y sale Helga respira aliviada y mira a Arnold que apenas termino de comer, las clases terminaron, pero Arnold/Kero se quedo dormido, sin darse cuenta Helga, se olvida de Kero y todo por regresar pronto a casa, Olga salio con los padres a comprar Helga se preparo algo, sube deja el bolso, estaba algo cansada así que decide cambiarse, cuando se saca el vestido se coloca un pantalón, mientras Arnold/Kero despierta y se asoma, justo cuando Helga se saco la remera, para colocarse otra

"¡Helga HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERDON!"

"ARNOLD" Grito Helga tapándose lo mejor posible

"¡Helga yo no vi nada!" le dijo Arnold metiéndose en el bolso completamente avergonzado

"¡Ya veras Arnoldo!" dijo Helga al ponerse la remera, rápidamente

Helga se sienta furiosa al ver el bolso pero Arnold no salía de adentro. Estaba completamente avergonzado no podía ver a su amiga a los ojos, había visto su cuerpo sin protección y esa era la única imagen que Arnold no se le borro

"Arnoldo ¡Sal de allí!" dijo Helga con una voz mas calmada

"¡No!" decía Arnold desde adentro

"Arnold... si no sales te sacare a pedasos de allí" le decía Helga tomando el bolso

"OK... ya salgo" decía Arnold tratando de trepar y volar al mismo tiempo sin mirar a Helga agacha su cabecita y pide perdón a

Helga que solo miraba a aquel peluche disculparse.

Sin mirar a Arnold/Kero Helga le dice "Cálmate… yo también estoy así de preocupada"

"¡Yo no quise verte! Es que esteva asfixiándome y… y… y…" decía Sonrojado Arnold/Kero

"Solo quisiera saber que carta hizo esto y traerlos a la normalidad" le decía Helga

"Es como cambio…" decía Arnold/Kero con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡CHANGE!" Grito Helga levantándose de la cama

"¿Change? Eso seria… pero Kero es quien sabe Helga" le dijo Arnold/Kero a Helga mientras esta se comunicaba con Kero/Arnold

"Arnold... Llamare a Kero para decirle" le contesto Helga al peluchito

"¡Será mejor ir directamente a la casa es mas seguro!" Le contestaba Arnold/Kero

Helga dejo el teléfono, Tomo a Arnold/Kero lo puso en su hombro y sale de la casa "¡Espero que estés en casa Arnold!"

Arnold/Kero se sujetaba mientras le contestaba "Yo también lo pienso Helga"

"Ya casi llegamos" le dijo Helga

"¡MIRA! Nos espera afuera" Dijo Arnold/Kero a Helga que estaban cerca de la casa

Kero/Arnold los esperaba sintió la carta my cerca, así que corren por las calles llegando al parque, allí había una especie de Camaleón, que estaba en un Árbol, Helga se acerca peor Kero/Arnold la detiene antes de que Change la ataque, lo peor si la cambia por un Árbol seria lo peor, Kero/Arnold y Arnold/Kero, corren a Changer mientras Helga libera el báculo, para ver como los dos atrapan a Change, Helga se prepara.

"¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces Carta Clow!"

Arnold abre los ojos y mira su mano "¡REGRESE!"

"¡Yo también regrese a mi cuerpo!" Dijo Kero revoloteando de felicidad

"¡ALFIN!" Dijo Helga al caer de rodillas

"Gracias Helga…" Dijo Arnold con algo de rubor, al ver a su amiga que se levantaba

"¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza Arnoldo!" Le contesto la rubia

Al otro Día, Helga, llevo a Kero como siempre en el bolso, pero lo extraño que en la clase de Educación Física Phobes, hacia cada uno de los deportes correspondiente, sin queja ni nada, Helga sabia que su amiga muchas veces no hacia ejercicio, por alguna razón y esta no era la acepción después de las clases de gimnasia, el Maestro propuso una carrera alrededor de la escuela, Phobes, lo gano sin decir nada, corría como gacela y eso Helga lo noto, después de clases Helga se acerca a Phobes

"¿Phobes que comiste hoy?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Corrías como el viento… necesitare un poco de lo que comes para estar en forma".

"En realidad, como lo de siempre pero ayer me encontré una pequeña criatura, que es muy linda y buena la cuido"

"¡Que bien! Me alegro por ti Phobes…"

"Helga ven… te lo presento" Dijo Phobes mientras arrastraba a Helga por la calle

Phobes, llega a casa, entra Helga entra detrás de ella, cuando Phobes sube arriba para buscar su mascota Kero saca la cabeza, no solo para respirar sino para, avisarle a Helga de la presencia de una carta Clow, en ese momento baja Phobes. Con lo que seria una extraña criatura de color rosado, Helga noto eso y se da cuenta que la criatura la reconoce y solo se eriza, Helga fingiendo estar asustada, sale de la casa, de su amiga diciendo que le dio miedo y se marcha, esperando la noche para actuar dos Sombras se deslizan, al aparecer buscaban algo al llegar a pocos metros de la casa de Phobes, Las dos sombras se agachan

"¿En serio la carta te reconoció?" Decía Arnold a Helga

"Si… lo peor es que Phobes, solo cree que es una criatura inofensiva" Decía Helga a Arnold

"Si Dash le da sus poderes a Phobes terminara lastimándola" Decía Kero revoloteando entre los chicos.

"No tenemos tiempo" Decía Arnold

"Quédate afuera Arnoldo" Decía Helga levantándose

En eso ven como Dahs dejaba la casa de Phobes, y sale corriendo Helga intenta seguirlo, pero corría muy rápido para ella, hasta que se detiene, Arnold corría, tras ella y Kero solo se aferra al hombro del chico, mientras corría, hacia Helga

"Helga… usa a Fly… para perseguirlo y a

"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mi, Te lo ordeno por el acuerdo que tengo con tigo... ¡Libérate!" Helga llama al Báculo "FLY" El Báculo obtiene alas y la eleva por el cielo, la carrera contra, Dahs comenzó y cuando Helga lo visualizo desciende para detenerse delante de ella

"No quiero hacerte daño… detente por favor" le dijo Helga a Dahs

"¡HELGA!" dijo Arnold llegando cansado y con Kero

Dahs retrocede sabe que puede escapar, Helga se da cuenta y llama a Wood, apareciendo un gran Árbol Dahs intenta escapar, pero Wood la detiene entonces Helga alza de nuevo el Báculo y pronuncia

"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!"

La carta regreso a su forma y va a las manos de Helga, Arnold se acerca mientras Helga escribe su nombre en ella, al acabar están muy lejos de regresar, Así que deciden regresar volando, primero Helga deja a Arnold, este al bajarse la saluda y entra Helga regresa, a la casa y entra por la ventana se cambia rápido quita el muñeco que hizo simulando ella y se acuesta, al otro día, Phobes, no recordó a Dahs, mucho mejor para ella y para Helga, pasando así un día normal de escuela.

Continuara...

Escena del próximo capitulo... 

"Soy Kerberos el grande…"

"Kero… cálmate"

"Sigue tu Helga"

"Soy Helga Pataky, una Card Captor, en el siguiente capitulo, Windy, ataca a los chicos, Formando correntadas de Aire que pretende volar media escuela y para colmo Rain produce lluvias que procuran inundar, todo el lugar, con el peligro de, morir ahogados, soy una simple chica que quiere, liberarse, de esto

"¡No será tan Fácil!""

"¡Ya lo se! Pero igual yo salvare al mundo así que, ¡Libérate!"


End file.
